


My touch does not require your eyes and ears

by alexuwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AkaaKen Café Dates, Begging, Bokuto is only Mentioned, Bondage, Bottom Akaashi, Busy Akaashi, Busy Boyfriends, Busy Kuroo, Daddy Kink, Dominant Kuroo, Implied BokuKen, Kenma becomes a messenger, Kenma calls Akaashi as Keiji, Kenma calls Bokuto as Koutaro, Kenma might be a Power Bottom, Kuroo is Domestic, Kuroo tends to repeat his thoughts, M/M, Marking, Mentioned BokuKen, Miya Osamu is mentioned, NSFW, Possessiveness, Sensitive Akaashi, Sensory Deprivation, Slight Spanking, Submissive Akaashi, Timeskip Haikyuu, Top Kuroo, editor akaashi, implied marriage, slight BDSM, slight degradation, slight praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexuwrites/pseuds/alexuwrites
Summary: Kuroo and Akaashi have been dating for three years now and they still can’t manage to see each other for more than 30 minutes in the morning.And Kenma just wants to help.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102





	My touch does not require your eyes and ears

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta’d and Kuroo is an Akaashi simp as he should be. Also if my twitter sent you here, welcome to my ao3 :D
> 
> This is also my first finished sin fic so please be nice.

_Akaashi misses Kuroo._

He can’t even deny the fact that he started to wear Kuroo’s old Nekoma jacket every night as he sleeps. Their schedules just never coinciding with one another; Kuroo wakes up as early 6 a.m. and gets home at the late hours of the night because of the constant spontaneous meetings, whilst Akaashi was no different, he too wakes up at around 6:30 in the morning, only missing Kuroo for a few minutes if he wakes up late. Though, Akaashi gets home earlier than Kuroo does and sometimes never because of the printer deadlines that he has to catch, prompting him to sleep in the publishing company.

This month was no different, though today, Akaashi was only in the office for a good few hours, only checking for updates and passing the finished edited panels to the printer before being allowed to leave, because of this Akaashi calls Kenma for a coffee… and some much needed talk.

─

“You miss Kuroo?”

Akaashi sighs as Kenma raised an eyebrow after asking the manga editor. “Look, it’s not even that big of an issue… I can still see him, I just—We just…” Akaashi continues, looking for the right words to reason, Kenma immediately noticing this and sighing softly.

“Listen, Keiji, I know how you feel. Koutaro and I rarely see each other as well, but we manage.” Kenma states before taking a sip from his iced Americano, Akaashi’s eyes darts at the older male, asking a simple, “How?”

Kenma shrugs and placed down his drink when one of the café servers comes with a slice of his fresh warm apple pie, the smaller blushing at the familiar scent, Akaashi cannot help but be charmed by the cute reaction. _So soft._ Akaashi thinks as he waits for Kenma’s response. Almost immediately Kenma takes a bite, the taste making him blush even more.

Even though Akaashi is not fond of asking for help, he thinks Kenma can help him solely because the smaller and his former captain, Bokuto-san, have such a good relationship.

Something none of them expected.

It was a still silence before Kenma finally replied.

“Well, for starters, you could have a date night once every two weeks, and maybe plan day offs if that is possible,” Kenma replies as he gave a blank look at the taller. Akaashi sits back as he imagines what Kenma had just said. “That… or you two could…”

“Could?” Akaashi prompts Kenma to continue as the Youtuber heaves a soft sigh, “Have sex.” The reply making Akaashi blush hard and almost burst into an uncharacteristic retaliate.

“I-I’m sorry, Keiji, I didn’t mean to be so blunt about that… I just… I didn’t realize you are like Koutaro in this topic.” Kenma tries to calm the tomato-colored editor and pats his back as an added bonus.

“Well, it’s not like I can control when my authors get sick or when Kuroo cannot have spontaneous meetings.” Akaashi reasons, clearing his throat to help compose the tone of his voice; Kenma gives a slight nod as he tries to back away from the topic of intercourse while thinking of what else to say to console Akaashi.

“It’s fine, Kenma, I’ll do as you suggested and hope for the best. Thank you,” Akaashi says as he gave the smaller a reassuring smile before taking a bite off his cheesecake, Kenma wants to heave a sigh but opts to redirect his attention to his own snacks as the two ate in silence, only speaking when one remembers something and exchanging opinions and suggestions to one another until Kenma receives a call from Kuroo himself asking him to come to his office for an impromptu meeting.

With this, Akaashi bid Kenma goodbye as the two parted ways. It was half pass three in the afternoon and Akaashi decides to do some Christmas shopping, afterall Christmas was already nearing and early shopping was nothing to be ashamed of. He enters the nearest mall and started to scour the place, grabbing his phone and going through his notes app of the Christmas list he made months prior.

─

Kuroo gives a nod of acknowledgement to Kenma as he hears the younger enter his office, though his attention is still on his laptop and his fingers typing away to God knows what. “Took you a while,” Kuroo starts as Kenma sat on one of the two empty chairs in front of Kuroo’s desk designated for his clients. “I was with Keiji.” Kenma says as he stares into the cream colored wall, photos of various athletes framed with a matte black finish is enough to make Kenma feel like he is in one of Nekoma’s offices, particularly the dean’s, the memory only making him nervous as he thinks about it.

“Akaashi?” Kuroo asks and Kenma tries not to roll his eyes as he replies with a soft sigh, “Yes Akaashi Keiji as in your boyfriend.” Kuroo lets out a laugh, “Yes, my boyfriend, Akaashi, what about him? Did he say anything bad about me?” Kuroo asks as he continues to type, not sparing a glance at Kenma just yet.

The cat-eyed Youtuber glances at his childhood friend as he contemplates whether he should tell Kuroo or not. He should, Akaashi deserves time with his boyfriend and he just wants to help. “He said he misses you.” Kenma mumbles softly as he looks away trying to avoid Kuroo’s gaze, guessing right, Kuroo’s eyes is training at Kenma as he stays quiet, hoping the younger would add more context.

A silence engulfed the room, even the fast and noticeable sound of the keyboard was no longer there.

Kenma turns to Kuroo, catching his eyes, making the younger almost cower in regret for doing so and wishes for Bokuto’s arms to be right here so he could hide in them. Kuroo knows Kenma doesn’t want to expound but he hopes the younger will so he could at least know if he and Akaashi actually have the same feeling these past few months.

_Do they have the same feeling of missing each other and the feeling of longing?_

“Keiji didn’t say much… but I think he just wants you both to have some time together more than the fifteen minute interaction that you two have in the morning.” Kenma adds as he lets off a soft sigh, “Can we do the meeting now or do I have to call Keiji for you?”

Kuroo’s expression remains still. _Keiji misses me, Keiji misses me, Keiji misses me._ His thoughts becoming a mantra of Akaashi Keiji before snapping back into reality after being able to think of a solution to their problem.

“Of course, could you read your contract…”

It’s 8:27 p.m. in the Kuroo-Akaashi residence, the air was cool and the place empty of anything but furniture. Akaashi heaves a long and hard sigh as he enters his shared condo with Kuroo, carrying six bags filled with miscellaneous items for gifts to his family and friends this Christmas season. “Next time I am letting these things get delivered on my doorstep,” He mumbles to himself as he placed the bags on the floor, removing his shoes after and saying a quiet, “I’m home” a habit he acquired since he was young.

 _“Welcome home, Keiji,”_ A familiar voice replied. Despite this, Akaashi still felt the chills like he would if someone unfamiliar enters their home.

“Tetsurou…” He trails as the sight of the taller male on their love seat with his work suit still on, the sight bringing Akaashi nothing but sexual thoughts.

Kuroo takes that as a positive sign and leans forward, coaxing a finger for Keiji, asking him to come close. The younger complies as he walks toward his boyfriend; the mood suddenly turns exciting as the air remains cold.

The taller male grins, his boyfriend will always be the prettiest setter in his eyes. Kuroo’s arms opens as his hands move to hold on Akaashi’s waist, “Kenma said you miss me,” Kuroo states, his tone gloating as the younger blushes and looks away, feeling shy about Kuroo knowing but not angry at Kenma telling Kuroo about their conversation, after all Kuroo should know about his feelings regarding their relationship, Kuroo should know first than Kenma.

“I do.” Akaashi says, his tone soft and his gaze still not meeting the taller’s.

In Kuroo’s mind, Akaashi’s response is what he wants to hear, not just for now but also in the future, on their wedding day, in front of all their family and friends, after they both said their vows to each other’s. Akaashi would be really pretty in an all-white suit and flowers and a veil. Kuroo swears he is about to burst in happiness and tears if he lives to see the day.

Akaashi almost chuckles, the sight of his boyfriend blushing and grinning like a lovesick idiot is too cute for him. Even though Kuroo looks menacing in the outside, a tease and possibly scheming, the taller is anything but; Kuroo is just like Kenma, shy and afraid of what others might think of them. Something Akaashi finds so endearing, and something Akaashi loves about Kuroo.

“Tell me how you are here and not at work?” Akaashi asks his voice breathy as his tone low, snaking his own two arms around the taller’s neck, nearing his lips on Kuroo’s ears as he straddles each leg on either side of Kuroo’s lap. “I pulled some strings, I wanted to give my boyfriend something,” the former replies as he moves his hands up to Akaashi’s waist, his thumbs pressing and rubbing around the younger’s clothed nipples. The action makes Akaashi moan, his eyes closing as he tries not to get hard from the touch.

“W-What is that?” Akaashi whispers in Kuroo’s ears, making the taller emit a soft shiver as he moves his hands back down on Akaashi’s waist and pulls the younger to properly sit on his lap.

“T-Tetsurou?” Akaashi calls, his voice a little high from the sudden stronghold his boyfriend got on his waist. “I won’t hold back.” Kuroo warns before devouring Akaashi’s lips with his, the action only makes Akaashi melt as he returns the kiss with much vigor.

The younger regains his strength a little as he deepens the kiss; this action only turning Kuroo on as his boyfriend tries to be dominant and defiant. This is what Kuroo likes about Akaashi, resiliency.

_Easy to break and recovers quickly._

Akaashi starts to move his hips, grinding on Kuroo’s pants, which tightens on cue. Akaashi grins, pulling away from the kiss as he feels Kuroo’s bulge on his skin, “Turned on?” his tone teasing and Kuroo licks his lips at Akaashi’s sensual expression.

“Always with you,”

This makes Akaashi blush and before he could retaliate with a reply he was then again engulfed in a kiss, this time it was wet and loud and Akaashi could barely keep up with Kuroo’s tongue inside his mouth.

Soon their hands were all over each other. Akaashi’s glasses is somewhere beside the lamp as the first three buttons on his shirt were undone, his face flushed as Kuroo continues to leave trails and litters of kisses around Akaashi’s jaw, neck and collar and now his chest. _Mine, Mine, Mine._ Kuroo thinks each time he leaves a kiss on Akaashi’s neck, but not marks, not yet. The latter’s eyes hooded as his gaze is clouded with nothing but lust for his boyfriend.

“Fuck, Keiji, you look so wrecked and I haven’t even done anything else other than kiss you,” Kuroo says in a teasing tone and Akaashi almost grins as he comes back with a snarky reply, “Then do more than kissing or I might think that you forgot how to have sex with a man,” and it was Akaashi’s gaze that switches on Kuroo’s need to top, need to keep his boyfriend in check.

In a split second, or so Akaashi thinks, he was suddenly pinned on the seat as Kuroo hovers above him, Kuroo’s heavy panting leads Akaashi to a small frenzy, he wants more of this sight, more of this feeling of powerlessness.

“Stay still. I’ll be back…” Kuroo says as he plants a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead, the action makes Akaashi purr and nod in reply. “I’ll know if you moved.” Kuroo forewarns as he gets off the younger and walks off to their shared bedroom.

A silence engulfs the living room as Akaashi debates on getting himself in a more comfortable position and moving or staying still despite being uncomfortable as per Kuroo’s request. Seconds turned to minutes and Akaashi decides to move in a better position when he suddenly lost his sight.

“Wha—”

“What did I say?” Kuroo’s tone is cold and unforgiving, this makes Akaashi swallow as he realized that Kuroo had blindfolded him. “S-Stay still..” He replies, though he sounds scared he was anything but. “And what did you do?” Kuroo adds, the blindfold now tied up in a tight knot behind Akaashi’s head.

“I-I moved..” Akaashi almost cursed as he stutters on his words again. How could he not though, his own boyfriend is so seductive and sexy, Akaashi can’t even speak properly after they do it every time.

“Hmm…” Kuroo supplies as he pulls Akaashi up in a sitting position from behind and makes sure the younger sat upright and comfortably. “Safe word,” Kuroo demands and Akaashi replies, “Doctor.” This satisfies Kuroo, even six months of abstinence the younger still remembers their stupid safe word.

“Good boy,” Kuroo praises as he gives a kiss on the shell of the younger’s ear lobe, one of his hands moving down Akaashi’s tensing body, making the latter moan softly not really expecting the touches as he is rendered blind.

This ignites Akaashi’s submissive side, “Daddy…” he gasps, his back arching when Kuroo’s hand slips in his pants. _Did his buttons get undone? How did he not feel it?_ Akaashi’s head hazing over the hand on his crotch and the confusion that litters in his mind.

“Again, call me again,” Kuroo basks at his boyfriend being putty by just a touch and praise.

“Daddy, daddy, _daddy,_ ” Akaashi chants as leans his lips to where he thinks Kuroo’s are, missing miserably. The cat grinning at the response, the words only going to his groin as it twitches, _Ah fuck… if this continues I might cum untouched… Keiji is just so sexy right now._ Kuroo thinks as he inhales the younger’s scent; his favorite scent.

Kuroo pulls away after a minute and softly whispers in Akaashi’s ear, “Stand up for me, my darling,” the younger complies as he stands, Kuroo immediately moving in front of Akaashi and guides him towards their bedroom.

“Careful, walk slowly,” Kuroo states as Akaashi almost tripped from walking eagerly, excited. “S-Sorry..” Akaashi mumbles, prompting Kuroo to grab the smaller and carry him bridal style. “Don’t be… I should’ve placed the blindfold in the bedroom.” Kuroo reassures as he plants a kiss on Akaashi’s nose and carries him all the way to their room, the editor blushing hard as he wraps his arms around Kuroo’s neck, feeling heavy. He isn’t, Kuroo works out almost every week and he thanks himself for this because carrying Akaashi in his arms just fulfills something inside him.

They arrive in their shared bedroom and Kuroo places Akaashi down on the bed, helping him in sitting up. “Sit up,” Kuroo says as he moves a finger along Akaashi’s cheeks to his jaw, caressing the warming skin of the younger. Akaashi nods as he complies with Kuroo’s request, humming in appreciation, having a blindfold is really heightening his sense of touch.

Akaashi gasps at the sudden brush along his middle, the action sending sparks around his skin, “Tetsurou…” He calls, the older grinning like a cat, “That is not my name, Keiji, try again,” Kuroo whispers in a teasing tone as the younger moans, his back arching when another brush swiped along his middle. _“Daddy”_ Akaashi tries again, this time getting it right.

Kuroo decides it was time. He hums in fondness at the younger, stripping Akaashi off his buttoned shirt, revealing a blank canvas. _Has it been that long?_ Kuroo thinks as he stares at the pale, unmarked skin before diving lips first on the younger’s neck.

“T-Tetsurou!” Akaashi yelped as teeth sinks on his skin, the action making him feel a little dizzy with pleasure.

“Color.”

“Green,”

Safe word?”

“Doctor.”

“Good job, baby.” Kuroo hums as he plants a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead, the action keening the younger. “Daddy,” Akaashi repeats as if asking for something, but he doesn’t know what. He expects Kuroo to know what though.

 _“Is my baby boy needy of me?”_ Kuroo whispers seductively in Akaashi’s ear, making the latter moan and shiver at the tone. “Yes, please, do something… please, please,”

At this point Akaashi is quivering from the need.

“So pretty like this, Keiji…” Kuroo whispers as he grabs their noise cancelling headphones, “But you’re prettier when you’re very sensitive. Besides, _my touch does not need your eyes and ears._ ” Kuroo smirks as he placed the headphones on Akaashi, rendering the younger temporarily deaf, Akaashi starts to call for Kuroo but he couldn’t even hear his own voice. Akaashi pants in slight nervousness when a hand wraps casually around his shaft inside his underwear, making him jolt.

Akaashi is gently pushed down on the bed, a hand pressing his chest down.

“Daddy,” Akaashi calls in hopes that Kuroo heard him.

Kuroo heard him alright, he heard him fine. The taller smirks as he looks down at his lover lying on their bed. Kuroo was beyond horny, no, he was _feral_. He needs to ravish Akaashi or else. “Mine…” Kuroo whispers, even if knowing full well that Akaashi can’t hear him.

Kuroo’s teeth sinks once more on the unmarked skin, earning a loud moan from the younger, something that excites Kuroo’s cock. That and Akaashi himself.

“You are so pretty,” Kuroo whispers again as he pulled up Akaashi’s arms above his head, crossing them, holding both of Akaashi’s wrists with one hand as he firmly pressed them down on the bed, a non-verbal command to let the younger know of what he wants.

Akaashi bites his lip, nodding in approval of Kuroo’s actions.

Seeing this, Kuroo grins in satisfaction as he pulls out a white soft rope, something they bought ages ago when they tried out new kinks. Kuroo can’t explain it but white just suits Akaashi in so many ways, from a plain white baseball hat to white slacks, Akaashi just looks divine in white, pure in white, innocent in white. Kuroo groans when he pictures Akaashi in a white gown and lingerie.

 _Maybe next time._ He thinks as he ties Akaashi up, the ropes are then secured on their head board, the feat only making Akaashi’s cock twitch. He’ll never admit it (or maybe he did after being overstimulated before) but Akaashi likes being tied up. He likes the thrill of being immobilized, and the thrill of giving and trusting everything to Kuroo.

“Daddy,” Akaashi moans, his back arching as he tries to find something to grind on, something that’ll give him friction.

Kuroo growls when Akaashi’s middle faintly brushed against his, Akaashi then moaning at the slight interaction as he tries again, this time, Kuroo was much aggressive, his hands immediately on Akaashi's hips as he pushes the younger down on the bed again, pressing more as their sign of “stay still” making Akaashi whine. _Why?_ Akaashi only had his thoughts, even if Kuroo would answer he still wouldn’t be able to hear it.

Kuroo rubs Akaashi’s left cheek five times with thumb. _Color._ A signal they agreed on prior to this, in which Akaashi replies with, “Green…” the response makes Kuroo smile and gives the younger a full kiss. With Akaashi immediately kissing back and moaning into Kuroo’s mouth as their lips both part for their tongues to meet.

Akaashi felt like melting at this point.

He can’t hear Kuroo nor see him but he can feel him in every way. _Is this… Is this how sensory deprivation works?_ Akaashi moans as he pulls on his binds, it’s tight but it doesn’t hurt. It shouldn’t, Kuroo would never dare.

A few more touches, caresses and feathery kisses and Akaashi couldn’t help but feel so weak.

“Kiss me, hold me, touch me more, please,”

Kuroo didn’t need to be told twice as he immediately pulls down Akaashi’s last piece of garment, rendering the setter bare, naked and flushed, all for his eyes only.

_“Mine, mine, mine,”_

Kuroo chants while Akaashi whimpers at the feeling of the former’s breath on his skin. He couldn’t hear but he knows Kuroo is saying something. “K-Kuroo—” Akaashi moans, almost drooling, he feels hungry, hungry for more.

The former Nekoma captain didn’t waste time in giving Akaashi what he wants, immediately latching his lips on one of Akaashi’s nipples, the younger moaning loudly as his back arches from the sensation of pleasure. _Fuck._ Kuroo thinks, he wishes he could have filmed this sight and just watch it over and over again.

 _No. What if someone were to see it?_ His subconscious spoke to him; he couldn’t let anyone else see Akaashi like this no matter what.

_This is for his eyes only._

Kuroo growls as he pulls off one side of the headphones, making Akaashi gasp at the sudden sensation of hearing, “No one… no one should ever get to see you like this, Akaashi Keiji. You are mine and mine alone.” Kuroo whisper-growls into Akaashi’s ear, the words of possessiveness are sending Akaashi in a submissive space, “I p-promise, Tetsuro, I am all yours.” Akaashi replied in a slight stutter, the reply satisfying the taller, “Good.”

Kuroo props the headphones back on Akaashi’s ears where after which he cups the younger’s cheeks and stares at Akaashi’s needy face fondly. “So pretty like this, my Keiji… you don’t even know what I’m about to do…” Kuroo grins and as if on cue Akaashi spoke in a breathy voice, _“Daddy,”_ his voice lewd and close to breaking.

The taller goes in for another kiss, this time taking the lead. “My pretty baby, pretty princess, _my pretty setter,_ ” Kuroo mumbles inbetween the kisses as he catches Akaashi’s moans each time he bites or nips at Akaashi now pinker lips.

“Daddy,” Akaashi moans as he arches his back, swiping his now hard cock on Kuroo’s middle. This time the older responds by wrapping his whole hand around the pulsing shaft as he pumps it _real_ slow and teasing.

Akaashi whimpers at that, drool dripping on the corner of his mouth.

The sight sending a shiver down Kuroo’s spine, _Thank you for this meal._ Kuroo thinks as he wipes the drool that’s on Akaashi’s cheeks with his thumb and smearing it around Akaashi’s lips, prompting the younger to follow Kuroo’s thumb and catching with his mouth, eagerly sucking on the finger.

“Fuck, so fucking slutty.” Kuroo growls as he watches Akaashi suck, slurp and lick around his thumb. “Maybe in another time, baby boy, for now… I wanna be the one ravishing you,” Kuroo whispers as he removes his finger almost regretting his actions when Akaashi whines in retort.

Kuroo hums softly as his hands hold on Akaashi’s waist tightly, squeezing and rubbing his thumbs around the soft, supple flesh, his eyes just raking all over Akaashi’s details.

 _What a treat._ Kuroo thinks.

A few minutes passed by and Akaashi starts to whine as he felt deprived of Kuroo’s touch. The older responding with a chuckle as he moves his hands down to Akaashi’s thighs as he pushes them up, exposing Akaashi’s pink gaping hole. The sight is exhilarating.

“Fuck.”

Kuroo groans as he presses Akaashi’s thighs on his chest before grabbing the lube on the bedside drawer and groaning as he squeezes a good amount and letting it drip down on Akaashi’s perky hole, the cooled liquid only makes Akaashi moan as he knows exactly what this is.

Emptying the bottle by half, Kuroo decides it should be enough to slip his fingers into his pretty setter’s hole and pokes in one finger, the sensations were enough to send Akaashi to seeing stars.

“Fuck! Tetsuro!” Akaashi yelps as a smack on his left ass cheek follows.

“Wrong.”

Akaashi gasps at the spank and chokes a soft, “D-Daddy… Daddy… I’m sorry,” when he realizes his mistake and this makes Kuroo nod in approval as he gave a gentle rub on the spanked area, reassuring that he forgave the younger before continuing to finger him open, this time adding two more fingers, loosening his ring of muscle.

“Ngh… Aah… Daddy,” Akaashi spews and pants as his hips push towards Kuroo’s fingers, making the cat grin as he chuckles under his breath. _So needy, so lewd._

Akaashi shivers when a fourth finger enters his hole; the feeling of being filled with four fingers is not enough, and especially, not when it’s not Kuroo’s cock who is inside him.

Moaning and drooling, Akaashi cannot contain his wanton anymore. He growls softly and clenches around Kuroo’s fingers, “D-Daddy, put it inside me now please…” Akaashi writhes as his back arches once more.

He feels like he is about to burst in a few.

This prompts Kuroo to brush his middle finger on Akaashi’s sweet spot.

“No!” Akaashi yelps as his cock twitches, the sight sending signals in Kuroo’s brain. _Fuck. Claim. Mark. Yours. Keiji. Keiji. Keiji._ Kuroo growls at his own thoughts and in a quick motion, removes his fingers out of Akaashi’s hole.

Kuroo also removes his own pants and underwear, carding them somewhere on the floor as he rubs his hard shaft. Kuroo then grabs the box of condoms and as quickly as he could takes one, opening it and slipping it on his length.

“Stay still, baby,” Kuroo groans as he holds Akaashi in place, the editor moaning and shaking as he waits for Kuroo slide right in but the latter stills in anticipation.

“D-Daddy?” Akaashi whispers when he feels the other pause in action and as if Akaashi’s word is the signal, Kuroo immediately enters him with much haste, rendering Akaashi surprised and a mess at this point.

“Fuck! Agh!” Akaashi moans and pulls on his restraints again, the sudden intrusion was sending stars in his vision as he accommodates the familiar size, and this makes him shiver when he feels the pulsing cock on his walls.

Akaashi relaxes and eases himself at being filled when Kuroo leans down to take his lips in yet another kiss. The younger fights back this time, his tongue immediately swiping along Kuroo’s lower lip as the latter hums in amusement and lets Akaashi in.

The two jeering in a little fight of tonsil hockey, in which Kuroo wins, and prompting him this time to enter Akaashi’s mouth with much gusto.

“If these lips are ever to touch anyone else’s I promise to kiss them red over and over and over until you won’t remember anyone’s lips other than my own.” Kuroo growls, whilst Akaashi whimpers in reply despite not knowing the full context of Kuroo’s words, but the breathing pattern and the taller’s actions were enough to help Akaashi imply that Kuroo was being possessive yet again.

 _This usually happens but even more so when Osamu asked me out for a drink and I came home smelling like him._ Akaashi thinks.

As the latter gets distracted in remembering what happened that night Kuroo immediately thrusts hard into Akaashi. _How dare he blush like that, doesn’t he know he looks so helpless and pliant right now? He better be thinking about me and not anyone else._ Kuroo grows mad in lust as he starts to give sharper and harder thrusts to Akaashi.

Akaashi yelps and moans each thrust; the movement is so strong that it shakes the bed, and making the headboard bang on the wall like a drum.

By the nth thrust, Akaashi was a moaning, sweaty, panting mess and Kuroo couldn’t be anymore turned on.

The former captain’s eyes closes as he concentrates on giving Akaashi pleasure by listening to his whimpers and inhaling it as if it was an elixir of some sort.

Kuroo’s hands moves up, up on Akaashi’s chest, on his nipples, thumbing them sideways and downwards, the younger moaning prettily to the touch.

“Ngh… I-I’m close,” Akaashi whimpers as he arches his back, the feeling of being touched, thrusted on is so overwhelming. Kuroo grins as he moves one of his hands down on Akaashi’s cock and pumps his length in a matching pace with his thrusts, the sensations sending Akaashi in a moaning mess.

“Daddy—no, T-Tetsuro!” He yelps as he feels the familiar burn in his stomach, a few more pumps and thrusts and he will…

“Not yet.” Kuroo whispers as he grips on Akaashi’s cock, stopping the orgasm.

“No!” Akaashi screams as he thrashes under Kuroo’s hold.

“No, daddy, I’m so sorry, I-I-I.. let me cum please, _please?_ ” Akaashi begs as he remembers his fault when he called Kuroo by name, the latter growls as he leans in again to capture Akaashi’s begging lips and devouring it completely.

Akaashi muffles a moan into the sudden kiss as he still speaks, calling for Kuroo, “Daddy, fuck, daddy please, aren’t I your pretty little setter?”

 _You pretty little setter. Your pretty little setter. Your pretty little setter._ The phrase alone is sending Kuroo into a euphoric state. God, he loves Akaashi so much. And Akaashi is right, he is Kuroo’s pretty little setter.

“God, the things you do to me.” Kuroo moans as he speaks into Akaashi’s mouth, attacking his warm and wet cavern with his tongue.

Akaashi isn’t God but Kuroo worships him like one.

The thrusting continues while his hand is still around Akaashi’s cock to suppress the other’s orgasm. And this sends Akaashi into the edge.

“Please, daddy, I want… I need… _please,_ ”

Akaashi’s broken pleads makes Kuroo remove the headphones and toss them on the side.

He has gotten a little impatient in doing their hand little signaling.

“What is it, baby boy, use your words.”

When his sense of hearing is back, Akaashi feels as if everything is loud, from the sound of their skin slapping, Kuroo’s little grunts and groans, the heavy pants, and his own lewd moans.

Akaashi gasps as he tries to find the right words to say to Kuroo.

“C-Cum…” Akaashi musters and Kuroo keens his gaze, his free hand moving to rub his thumb on Akaashi’s lips as he stares into the swollen pretty lips he owns.

_His._

“Is it _my cum_ that you want, my little pretty setter?” Kuroo teases with a grin as he pushes his thumb in Akaashi’s mouth once more. “Ngh—no… no… me, me want to cum…” Akaashi whimpers as he speaks while sucking on Kuroo’s thumb eagerly.

Kuroo chuckles darkly.

 _What a mess you are right now, my pretty little setter._ Kuroo thinks as he looks at Akaashi’s state. A state only he can see, only he can entice.

“We cum together, Keiji.”

That was neither a suggestion nor a request. _It’s a command._ Akaashi and Kuroo think at the same time at the sound of Kuroo’s tone.

“Y-Yesh.. daddy,” Akaashi says with much effort as despite being busy in sucking Kuroo’s thumb.

“Good,” Kuroo smirks as he starts to thrust in a new pace, this time hitting Akaashi’s spot over and over again, this time removing his thumb as well and making the younger yelp and moan in a clearer voice.

“I-I’m close, Keiji,” Kuroo groans as his movements gets slower and deeper, stuttering. Akaashi’s only response is by whimpering.

“Together.” Kuroo says as he removes his hand from Akaashi’s length, the younger gasping as he felt his cock free and twitching, he lets out a scream as the familiar burst is finally released; white ropes of cum landing on his and Kuroo’s stomach, tainting their already sweaty skin white.

Kuroo grunts as well as he buries himself deep into Akaashi and filling into the condom.

“Fuck, Keiji, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Kuroo growls as he continues to thrust, riding their highs out as he grunts and moans from the release, satisfied that he finally let out his inhibitions after months.

The two pant together in unison as if they ran a mile and Kuroo reaches up to remove Akaashi’s binds, letting the younger pull him by the neck and into a heated kiss, Kuroo groans as he accepts the kiss without much complaint rather with much vigor as he responds with an appreciative moan.

 _Keiji really likes using his mouth during these heated moments._ Kuroo thinks as he slowly removes Akaashi’s blindfold and pulls back from the kiss, letting the younger adjust to his vision again.

Akaashi sighs in bliss as he looks around the room by just moving his eyes before staring into Kuroo’s.

“That was amazing, Tetsuro,” Akaashi says in a breathy tone.

“Like I said, my touch does not need your eyes and ears, Keiji.”

─

A week after their escapade of debauchery, Akaashi suddenly cannot get Kuroo’s hands and kisses every time it turns quiet and dark out of his mind. It was amazing but now it’s maddening.

Something he tries not to think about when he gets home in an empty apartment.

They only did it once but the sensations are still there, the memories of how he felt whilst he is blindfolded and deafened lingers in the darkness and silence. It makes him shiver every time.

-

Today he meets up with Kenma again. Maybe he should make this a weekly thing… like what Kenma suggested before.

 _“Well, for starters, you could have a date night once every two weeks,”_ Were Kenma's words from before. Of course given that it’s only a friend date in their free times on an afternoon.

Akaashi thinks as he sips his coffee. The two are quiet, the ambiance isn’t tensed but Akaashi feels like he needs to tell this to Kenma.

He needs to state that ever since that sexcapade with his boyfriend he has become rather... turned on when he is alone; operantly conditioned to respond to the silence and darkness by being aroused constantly, remembering only Kuroo's hands and kisses, it's bound to drive Akaashi mad-

“Kenma,”

“Mm?” Kenma responds softly as he takes a bite off his apple pie as he turns his attention to Akaashi,

“I hate Kuroo.”


End file.
